


where you weren't looking

by Meatball42



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hardison is there too he just doesn't have any lines, Personal Growth, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: “Parker. It looks like you’ve had a soulmark come in.”
Relationships: Parker/Eliot Spencer (Leverage)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	where you weren't looking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ultra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/gifts).



> In the background of this fic, I have decided that Eliot's birth name was Spencer Eliot, and he just switched it up for his alias.

Sophie noticed it while Parker and Hardison were playing a very competitive video game. Having been yelled at in the past, she waited for a pause before interrupting.

“Parker. It looks like you’ve had a soulmark come in.”

The five people in the room all stared at the black letters on Parker’s wrist. No one looked more surprised than the thief herself.

“SE,” Parker read. She looked to Sophie, eyes wide. “What do I do now?”

The door slamming shut cut off Sophie’s answer.

Eliot was gone.

Nate clapped his hands. “I’m sure there’s no way this could go wrong.”

He showed up at her apartment that night. Parker wasn’t mad about the wait. Even a year ago, she might have run for real if this had happened. But now, she felt… almost ready

Eliot kicked the happy ‘Hello!’ mat in front of Parker’s door. “We should talk.”

He shook his arm out of his sleeve, showing off the ‘LA’ that had appeared.

Parker took his hand, ignoring the letters. “Or we could talk later, and not talk now.”

The haggard look on Eliot’s face was replaced with a grin. “Maybe there is somethin' to this soulmates thing after all.”


End file.
